Full Sentimental
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: Yaoi. NEWS. Trois jeunes lycéens reprennent les cours à Saint Patrick, le lycée pour les enfants de familles riches, et ayant chacun un majordome. Mais une règle de l'école stipule que l'amour entre le maître et le serviteur est interdit... Rating : K à M
1. Chapter 1

Note : Voici enfin le premier chapitre de la fic que j'écris avec Tàri ! Pour celles qui connaissent, nous avons reprit le concept de "Mei-chan no Shitsuji" mais en mettant à la place les NEWS. Ne soyez pas trop choquées, quelques personnages ont hérité d'un OOC particulièrement inattendu et inhabituel... vous verrez ^^ Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Full Sentimental**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Saint Patrick.

Le premier lycée du Japon pour les garçons de l'élite, tous fils de personnes riches et célèbres. Le château qui l'abrite et qui n'est pas un internat, possède un terrain représentant un tiers de la taille de Tokyo et comportant un parc d'attractions, un aquarium, un onsen, ainsi que d'autres commodités, ce qui explique les frais de scolarité s'élevant à cent millions de yens par mois. Cet endroit de rêve, idéal pour le développement intellectuel de ces jeunes hommes car chaque classe ne compte que trois élèves, exige que chacun de ses élèves soit doté d'un serviteur personnel au physique digne d'un top model, et une règle le régit, prenant le pas sur toutes les autres : les relations entre le maître et son majordome sont strictement interdites sous peine de bannissement définitif du serviteur.

Aujourd'hui était la rentrée des classes, et le château allait donc accueillir plusieurs dizaines de ces fils de bonne famille dans ces classes qui ressemblaient plus à des salons de thé qu'à des lieux propices au travail et à la concentration, ce qui n'empêchait pas certains d'étudier d'arrache-pied, profitant de chaque minute pour parfaire leurs connaissances. Il y en avait d'ailleurs un, Kato Shigeaki, accompagné de son majordome Koyama Keiichiro, qui ne tolérait aucun écart de conduite vis-à-vis des études, jusqu'à même se priver de tout ce que sa jeunesse pouvait lui offrir.

Le serviteur de ce garçon gara la voiture devant l'école, puis sortit pour ouvrir la portière à son maître, tout en s'inclinant devant lui. Ce-dernier descendit alors et se dirigea vers le lycée, tandis que Koyama remontait dans le véhicule pour le stationner sur l'un des parkings extérieurs, avant de rejoindre son maître.

-La salle de classe se trouve dans le bâtiment principal, Monsieur, déclara-t-il respectueusement.

Son maître, de quelques années plus jeune que lui, acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête avant de se diriger vers l'édifice en question, tout en pierres apparentes. Bien qu'elle soit majestueuse, la bâtisse n'était toutefois pas des plus grandes car elle n'accueillait que très peu d'élèves, l'essentiel du lycée étant toutes les autres activités proposées, et présentait des sortes de petites tourelles rondes à chaque coin, ainsi qu'un court escalier de quelques marches avant la porte principale, magnifiquement décorée du blason de l'école, le même qui était brodé sur les uniformes des lycéens. Sachant que son majordome le suivait à quelques pas derrière lui, Kato éleva la voix pour lui permettre de l'entendre.

-J'ai entendu dire que nous allions échanger nos majordomes avec ceux d'autres élèves. Est-ce justifié ?

-J'ai entendu cette rumeur également, répondit le serviteur avec un ton aussi doux que déférent, mais je n'ai pas eu de confirmation qu'elle était fondée. Espérons que non.

-Oui, je n'aimerais pas obtenir un incompétent.

Arrivant enfin devant sa salle de classe, Koyama passa devant et ouvrit les deux grandes portes, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer, lui offrant l'accès à une large pièce, claire, aux murs couverts de rayonnages aux livres divers. Le centre de l'espace était occupé par plusieurs petites tables rondes entourées d'une paire de fauteuils dont les tissus, assortis aux nappes, étaient dans des tons de crème, de rose pâle, ou de jaune, et Kato s'avança pour rejoindre la table se trouvant la plus proche du tableau noir qui crevait le mur opposé à l'emplacement des portes.

-Je suis certain que Monsieur sera satisfait, prononça Koyama en le suivant.

-Une belle salle, en effet, répondit le cadet avant de s'assoir.

Il y avait, certes, des travailleurs dans cette académie, mais il y avait aussi ceux qui venaient en cours car ils y étaient obligés, ou parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient trop pour rester chez eux à attendre que le temps passe. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait Yamashita Tomohisa, avec son majordome Nishikido Ryo, qui parlait peu, étudiait à peine plus que le nécessaire requis, et semblait si froid au contact des gens, que beaucoup préféraient l'éviter. Le jeune homme marchait, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le regard sombre et dur, complètement muet depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le manoir de ses parents, son serviteur à quelques pas derrière lui.

-Arriver à pieds était une bien étrange idée, Monsieur. Ça va vous distinguer des autres élèves encore davantage, si je peux me permettre.

-Tu ne peux pas te permettre, répliqua le plus jeune avec un ton dur. Et j'avais envie de marcher.

-Veuillez m'excuser...

Le maître continua à marcher dans le silence vers le bâtiment principal, tandis que Ryo, qui avait l'habitude des rebuffades de son cadet, le suivait sans un mot de plus. Une fois que le duo fut parvenu devant les portes menant à la salle de classe, le serviteur ouvrit les portes devant lui et Yamashita entra, passant à côté de son majordome sans lui adresser un regard, avant d'aller s'installer dans le plus grand silence à la table se trouvant près de la fenêtre. Le meuble se trouvant non loin de celui devant lequel était assis Kato, qui le regarda prendre place sans rien dire, tandis que Koyama jetait un coup d'œil à son collègue qui venait d'entrer.

-Il n'a pas l'air bien commode lui, fit remarquer Shigeaki à voix basse en se tournant vers son majordome.

-En effet, Monsieur. Mais c'est peut-être une simple impression. Attendons avant de nous forger un avis.

-Oui oui, je sais, souffla-t-il avant de se retourner face à sa table tandis que Yamashita soupirait car il venait d'entendre cette courte conversation.

Enfin, dans cette académie, il y avait les élèves qui se fichaient bien de leurs études car, quelles que soient leurs notes, ils savaient que leur destin était déjà tout tracé. Parmi eux, il avait Tegoshi Yuya, avec son fidèle et dévoué majordome Masuda Takahisa, qui avait une telle joie de vivre et une telle candeur que n'importe qui aurait pu le confondre avec un collégien. En effet, Masuda n'avait même pas encore eut le temps d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture que son maître était déjà dehors, écarquillant de grands yeux émerveillés devant la beauté unique du château.

-Vous devriez me laisser vous ouvrir, Monsieur...

-C'est bon, je peux le faire et... Mon dieu qu'il est grand ce lycée !

-Oui, très grand, approuva le serviteur en souriant. Ce n'est pas un lycée ordinaire vous savez.

-Waaah ! Y a même un parc ! Et une piscine ! Et encore des trucs là-bas ! Viens, on va voir !

-Vous devriez vous calmer un peu, Monsieur. Vos camarades pourraient ne pas apprécier votre... enthousiasme débordant. De plus, il va être l'heure de votre premier cours.

-Pfff... soupira le plus jeune. Tu sais comment je m'en fous de ce que les autres pensent ?

-Je le sais, Monsieur, mais tout de même. Venez, n'allez pas arriver en retard dès votre premier jour.

-Ouais, c'est bon c'est bon, soupira-t-il. On y va.

-Je sais, je suis un rabat-joie, dit Masuda en souriant. Mais vous pourrez découvrir le parc et le reste ensuite.

-Vrai ? demanda alors Tegoshi avec un regard pétillant de joie.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur, confirma le majordome en ouvrant les portes de la salle avant de le laisser passer.

-Bonjour tout le mooooonde ! s'exclama le maître avec un grand sourire.

-C'est qui ce gamin ? souffla Kato en relevant la tête alors que Yamashita restait immobile et silencieux.

-Et ben... reprit-il à voix basse, c'est pas très joyeux par ici...

-En effet, Monsieur, confirma son majordome.

Nishikido releva ensuite la tête et fixa avec un regard noir le plus jeune, ce qui le fit tressaillir et partir à l'autre bout de la salle dans un silence pesant et lourd, seulement interrompu par le bruissement des pages du livre que lisait Shigeaki. Tegoshi passait d'un coin de la pièce à un autre en regardant chaque objet avec des yeux ronds, comme ébahi, ne cessant de pousser des petits soupirs émerveillés.

-Asseyez-vous Monsieur, conseilla gentiment Masuda avec un air amusé. Vous allez finir par donner le tournis à tout le monde à sautiller partout.

-Haaaii~ !

Il se dirigea ensuite vers une table, non loin de celle de Yamashita, et s'assit avec un grand sourire, Masuda se plaçant à côté de lui et, comprenant que les relations entre les trois maîtres n'allaient pas être simples, Nishikido s'avança légèrement vers son maître.

-Monsieur... peut-être devriez-vous essayer de discuter un peu avec vos camarades... suggestionna-t-il avec prudence.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit le plus jeune avec un ton neutre.

-Mais vous pourriez vous faire des amis, continua-t-il en n'y croyant pas lui-même car il connaissait assez son maître pour ça.

Yamashita soupira lentement, puis se retourna vers son majordome et le toisa avec un regard dur.

-A quoi tu joues, Ryo ?

-Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je leur parle puisque tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'apporteront que des ennuis ?

-Ça, vous ne pourrez le savoir qu'après avoir au moins essayé. Monsieur, il n'est pas bon que quelqu'un de votre âge soit si seul.

-Tu es là de toutes façons, ça ne servirait à rien que je me coltine un imbécile.

Ryo soupira, découragé, mais n'ajouta rien, sachant que son maître était têtu et ce-dernier se retourna face à sa table, poussant un profond soupir lorsqu'il vit que Tegoshi se levait une nouvelle fois pour aller voir à la fenêtre.

-Oh ! Un gymnase ! s'exclama-t-il en collant presque son visage à la vitre, le regard émerveillé.

-Hum hum... fit Masuda en le rejoignant, vous devriez reprendre votre place...

-Mais il y a vraiment trop de trucs à voir ! répliqua Tegoshi en faisant une moue capricieuse.

-Vous les verrez tout à l'heure, je vous le promets. En attendant, tenez-vous tranquille, vous allez me donner le tournis, termina-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Koyama, inquiet en voyant cette scène, tourna les yeux vers son maître, se demandant quand il allait exploser et envoyer bouler son remuant camarade. D'ailleurs, Kato était déjà en train de fulminer intérieurement, s'efforçant de garder son calme qu'il perdait malheureusement très vite.

-Mais je veux pas travailler maintenant ! s'exclama Yuya en s'accrochant au rideau alors que Keiichiro guettait les signes avant coureurs de l'énervement chez son maître.

-Soyez raisonnable, Monsieur...

-COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? hurla Kato en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

-Calmez-vous Monsieur, lui souffla son majordome, vous énerver n'arrangera rien.

-Ma-Massu... fit Tegoshi, très apeuré et appuyé contre la fenêtre. 'Y a un grand méchant loup qui me veut du mal...

-Que je me calme ? cracha Shigeaki à l'intention de Koyama tandis que Masuda venait se placer devant son maître en bouclier. Non mais tu l'as entendu ce... ce... rhaaa ! J'en perds mes mots tellement il m'énerve ! Quant à toi ! reprit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé. Je t'interdis de dire que tu ne veux pas travailler ! Il n'y a que le travail dans la vie ! Tu m'entends ?

-Ha-hai, répondit Yuya avec une certaine hésitation causée par sa peur.

-Monsieur, déclara son majordome avec sérieux, veuillez ne pas agresser mon maître, je vous prie.

-Oh, parce que toi aussi tu prônes le divertissement et non ce que tu te dois de faire pour ton pays et ceux qui t'ont permis de vivre jusqu'ici ?

-Voilà des paroles bien sérieuses pour un si jeune homme... murmura Ryo pour lui-même.

-Et que je n'ai pas à te reprendre, termina Kato tandis que sa pauvre victime allait rejoindre sa place en baissant la tête.

Takahisa était impressionné, car il n'avait encore jamais vu personne capable de rendre son maître muet ni aussi docile, et il s'approcha pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Celui-ci, vraiment effrayé par son bourreau, se forçait à ne pas le paraître malgré ses yeux larmoyants, et il hocha la tête, rassurant ainsi son majordome qui lui tendit néanmoins un mouchoir.

-Non, j'en ai pas besoin... chuchota-t-il avant qu'une larme ne coule sur sa joue, et il prit alors le mouchoir avec un petit sourire penaud. Merci Massu.

-Un jour, il faudra réussir à vous blinder, Monsieur.

-Je sais mais...

-Rejoignez vos places ! fit le professeur en entrant dans la salle de classe alors que les élèves obéissaient. Bien, nous commençons aujourd'hui une nouvelle année scolaire, et je serai donc votre professeur principal durant ces deux semestres. Mon nom est Akizuki Tsubasa, et je vous enseignerai les mathématiques.

-Beuh... lâcha Tegoshi à voix basse en faisant une petite moue contrariée.

-Courage, Monsieur, lui glissa Massu en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas cette matière.

-Gambarimaaaasu~

Non loin d'eux, Kato, qui lui aimait cette matière, esquissa un léger sourire en pensant qu'il s'inscrirait sûrement dans la catégorie des sciences pour le concours d'entrée à Todai, tandis que Yamashita lançait un petit regard vers la fenêtre avant de revenir vers le professeur.

-Bien, continua celui-ci en distribuant quelques papiers, voici vos emplois du temps. Regardez-les bien pendant quelques instants, nous n'allons pas tarder à commencer le premier cours.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Yuya remarqua avec effroi qu'ils avaient huit heures de mathématiques par semaine, mais son attention fut très vite détournée de la feuille entre ses mains par Masuda.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un échange de majordomes pour la semaine prochaine, Monsieur, lui glissa-t-il à voix basse.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ? s'exclama-t-il, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul, dirigeant ainsi vers lui le regard noir de Kato.

-Shhhhhht !

-Gomen gomen, fit-il à voix basse. Mais pourquoi on changerait ? C'est bien avec toi, pourtant...

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, Monsieur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Mais apparemment, ce serait une décision de la direction.

-Hé toi ! l'apostropha Nishikido. Ne perturbe pas la classe par tes chuchotements.

-Désolé...

-Décidément, il n'y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre... soupira Shigeaki en fronçant les sourcils.

-On en reparlera plus tard, Massu.

Le cours commença alors, et le professeur, voulant vérifier le niveau de ses élèves, les interrogeait à tour de rôle, Masuda murmurait les réponses à son maître pour qu'il les répète tout haut, ne voulant pas qu'il passe pour un mauvais élève.

-Euh... 2x²+4 ? demanda-t-il, vraiment pas sûr d'avoir entendu la réponse de son majordome.

-Non mais se foirer aussi magistralement à ce stade, ça relève de l'exploit ! fit Kato pour lui-même.

-C'était pas ça ?

-Pas tout à fait, Monsieur.

-J'suis vraiment trop nul...

-Le niveau de cette classe va chuter j'ai l'impression... murmura Koyama.

-Il n'est même pas capable de répéter correctement ce qu'on lui souffle, renchérit Ryo.

-De toutes façons, fit Yuya à voix basse, ils verront bien en sport...

Et c'est ainsi que, une petite demi-heure plus tard, les trois élèves et leurs majordomes se retrouvaient sur le terrain extérieur, comme figés devant leur professeur de sport. Les trois plus jeunes portaient short et t-shirt blancs, les mains croisés dans le dos, écoutant avec attention leur instituteur.

-Bien, pour aujourd'hui, je vais évaluer vos compétences sur un sprint de cent mètre, mettez vous sur la ligne de départ et vous partirez au coup de sifflet.

Après ces quelques instructions, Shigeaki, Tomohisa, et Yuya s'avancèrent jusqu'à la ligne de départ, et ce-dernier fit un petit clin d'œil à son majordome auquel celui-ci répondit en levant le pouce. Les trois serviteurs tenaient une serviette prête pour la fin de la course, attendant patiemment le départ, et, voyant le geste effectué par Masuda, les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui.

-Ça ne te gêne pas de te donner en spectacle avec ton maître ? grogna Ryo de son habituel ton glacial.

-De quoi tu parles ? répondit l'intéressé en haussant les sourcils.

-Les messes basses et autres.

-Tu ne le traites pas comme tu devrais, ajouta Koyama.

-Ça fait plusieurs années que je m'occupe de lui et que je l'élève... répondit Masuda en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

Non loin d'eux, le professeur donna le départ et les trois adolescents s'élancèrent vers le ruban qui marquait la ligne d'arrivée, à cent mètres d'eux. Yamashita et Tegoshi, après seulement quelques enjambées, arrivèrent facilement à distancer Kato qui était moins sportif, et c'est le plus candide qui passa le premier la ligne, brandissant immédiatement les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

-Bravo ! lui lança Masuda alors que Koyama levait les yeux au ciel.

-YATTAAA ! hurla Yuya en revenant vers son majordome sous les regards blasés de ses deux camarades.

-Félicitations, Monsieur !

-T'as vu comme je les ai tous enfumés ? s'extasia-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai vu.

Ignorant leur bruyant collègue, les deux plus âgés des majordomes tendirent à leurs maîtres la serviette qu'ils avaient préparées, imités en cela par leur cadet. Ils reçurent ainsi des remerciements plus ou moins démonstratifs, alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Le professeur étant parti après avoir demandé quelques autres exercices, ils étaient donc libres.

-Que voulez-vous manger pour le déjeuner, Monsieur ? demanda Masuda.

-Euh... des ramens !

-Rien d'autre ?

-Et bien... aussi des gyozas ! Et des crevettes frites, des sobas, et des onigiris !

-Vous êtes sûr que vous pourrez tout manger ? rit l'aîné.

-Haaaai !

-Comme d'habitude pour moi, Koyama, fit Kato en soupirant longuement devant l'enthousiasme trop poussé de son camarade.

-Très bien, Monsieur.

-Très bien, reprit Masuda. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse avec vos camarades et je vais préparer tout ça.

-Noooooon ! Ne me laisse pas avec le grand méchant louuup ! se plaignit soudain Yuya en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le grand méchant loup ? râla le concerné.

-Voyons, Monsieur... le gronda gentiment Takahisa.

-Mais il me fait peur, insista Tegoshi avec un regard larmoyant.

-Soyez courageux, il faut bien que j'aille préparer le déjeuner.

-Beuh...

-Profitez-en pour faire connaissance, termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

Suivant ses les deux autres élèves dans les vestiaires alors que Nihikido et Koyama s'étaient déjà éclipsés pour aller préparer le repas de leur maître, Tegoshi baissa la tête, plus trop à l'aise maintenant que son Massu n'était plus avec lui. Une fois dans la petite salle bien éclairée, Tomohisa se débarrassa de son t-shirt, découvrant ainsi son torse superbement musclé, et Yuya écarquilla soudain les yeux en le voyant. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui avec une extrême prudence.

-Euh... salut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'interpelé avec un regard désintéressé.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Yamashita Tomohisa.

-He...? s'étonna-t-il, éberlué. De la grande firme ultra connue ?

-Mon père en est le PDG.

-Ah… Ben en tout cas moi c'est Tegoshi Yuya ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Tego ou Tesshi.

Le silence répondant à ces derniers mots, il se renfrogna, ne tournant aucunement son attention vers son deuxième camarade qui se changeait un peu plus loin.

-Enchanté quand même, maugréa le cadet, les poings sur les hanches.

-Ouais.

-Ne ne, tu veux pas être mon garde du corps ? demanda encore soudain Yuya à Yamashita, émerveillé que celui-ci lui ait répondu.

-Et pourquoi cette lubie ?

-Pour me protéger du grand méchant loup, répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence flagrant.

- Protège-toi tout seul.

-Alleeeeez ! Onegaaaai !

-Non, va voir ailleurs.

-Mais... moi je suis tout gentil et vulnérable... se plaignit de nouveau le plus jeune avec une moue boudeuse dont lui seul avait le secret. Tu feras quoi s'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

-J'ouvrirais une bouteille de champagne.

-Alors t'en a rien à faire de moi ? déduisit le cadet, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon, lâche moi la grappe là, et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

-Naaaaaan ! Je veux paaaaas ! geignit Tegoshi en s'accrochant à son bras, alors que Kato commençait à fulminer derrière lui.

-Dégage ! grogna Yamashita en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte.

-Alors je te fais un petit bisou magique pour que tu deviennes tout gentil ! chantonna Yuya, avant de joindre le geste à la parole dans un grand sourire… et de se trouver brutalement repoussé par le destinataire de cette marque d'affection. Mais pourquoi ? larmoya-t-il depuis le sol, les yeux rivés sur son insensible condisciple.

Son interlocuteur, à présent plus qu'énervé, saisit son sac de sport et sortit des vestiaires sans adresser un regard à son turbulent camarade, et fut bientôt suivi par Kato qui soupirait une fois de plus. Encore à terre, Yuya, qui sentait monter une forte envie de pleurer, se mit à implorer son majordome, avant de se laisser tomber complètement sur le sol et de se mettre à sangloter.

-Bouaaaaah !

-Monsieur ? fit la voix plus qu'abasourdie de Masuda, qui était venu prévenir son maître que le repas était presque prêt.

-Massuuuuuuu ! Ils sont tous méchants avec moaaaa !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous par terre ? demanda le serviteur sans comprendre, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

-Ben… Ben... commença le plus jeune toujours en pleurnichant un peu. J'ai demandé son nom à celui qui parle pas et... et on a fait connaissance quoi... Et puis il avait pas l'air content... et... et j'ai voulu lui faire mon bisou magique spécial gentillesse, mais il a pas aimé et il m'a poussééé !

-Je vous ai déjà dis que tout le monde n'est pas aussi spontané que vous, Monsieur, répéta l'aîné avec un soupir.

-Mais il m'a poussé très méchamment ! Je me suis fait mal en plus... termina Tegoshi en se massant la hanche qui avait heurté le banc.

-Allons, allons. Oubliez ça et venez, le repas est presque prêt.

-Hmm d'accord... acquiesça le cadet d'une petite voix avant de le suivre vers la salle qu'il avait réservée pour lui.

Dans une autre salle de l'immense château, Nishikido Ryo tourna la tête vers les portes en voyant son maître arriver avec les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et les mâchoires serrées. Cette attitude l'étonnant seulement à moitié tant il était habitué à ses régulières colères, il reposa doucement les plats qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Vous avez l'air agacé, Monsieur.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Ce satané gosse s'est accroché à moi ! Il ne comprend rien du tout !

- « Gosse » ? Ah, le petit sautillant ?

-Oui, grogna le plus jeune.

-Accroché dans quel sens ?

-Il s'est agrippé à mon bras et comme je ne devais pas avoir l'air assez joyeux à son goût, il a fallu qu'il me colle un putain de bisou sur la joue !

-Il vous a embrassé sur la joue ? fit Ryo en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

-Oui... maugréa-t-il avant de voir que son majordome se forçant à ne pas pouffer. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à rire, toi ! C'est la situation la plus humiliante que j'ai pu vivre !

-Oui, Monsieur, excusez-moi. Reste à espérer que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Il a bien intérêt !

-Le repas est prêt, Monsieur, si vous voulez passer à table.

-Ouais... gronda le cadet tout en expirant lentement pour se calmer, avant de s'asseoir pour commencer à manger les plats que Ryo lui apportait.

Dans une autre salle encore, Kato Shigeaki rangea le livre qu'il était en train de lire en attendant son majordome et releva la tête vers ce dernier lorsque, avec son habituelle efficacité, ce dernier déposa les premiers plats sur la table.

-Tout se passe comme vous voulez, Monsieur ?

-A part le fauteur de trouble, tout se passe relativement bien.

-Le fauteur de trouble ?

-Le plus petit là, le collégien.

-Il vous a ennuyé ? demanda Koyama en haussant les sourcils.

-Il a vraiment un comportement puéril.

-Son majordome n'est pas plus mature...

-En effet, je me demande bien dans quel environnement ils ont été élevés pour être à ce point irresponsables, accusa-t-il.

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est irresponsable mais... il encourage son maître, ce qui n'est pas très malin...

-De toute façon, ils en paieront le prix tôt ou tard.

Le silence retomba dans la salle tandis que le cadet commençait à manger, dégustant lentement chacun des plats et appréciant chacune de leurs saveurs. L'aîné ne put alors s'empêcher de demander à son maître si le repas était à sa convenance, ce qui ne tarda pas à être confirmé avec un des rares compliments que le lycéen pouvait faire. Reposant doucement sa fourchette sur l'assiette, il leva brusquement les yeux de son occupation.

-Une chose m'inquiète un peu, reprit-il. Si jamais nous devons changer de majordome... je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera...

-Que craignez-vous au juste ?

-Imagine que je me retrouve avec le majordome de ce satané gosse... Comment veux-tu que je réussisse le concours pour Todai ?

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Monsieur, c'est de votre façon de travailler que dépend votre entrée à Todai 1, non de la personne qui se trouve à vos côtés.

-Bien sûr, mais tu as tout fait à la maison, pour créer un environnement propice aux études. Si je me retrouve avec lui... fit-il avant de soupirer. Non, je ne veux même pas imaginer.

-Il n'y a aucune confirmation que cet échange aura bien lieu pour le moment. Ne vous cassez pas la tête par avance.

Acquiesçant d'un vague signe de tête, le plus jeune termina de manger et son serviteur débarrassa le couvert, sérieux et concentré, comme à son habitude. Puis vint l'heure pour eux de revenir en classe et c'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Tegoshi continuait de s'empiffrer à toute vitesse de tout ce qui était présenté devant lui, mâchant à peine un gyoza avant d'enfoncer dans sa bouche un onigiri.

-Ne mangez pas si vite, Monsieur, vous allez avoir le hoquet.

-Pas grave j'ai faim, marmonna l'intéressé, avant d'aspirer une grande quantité de nouilles et leur bouillon.

-Doucement, vous avez le temps. Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez retrouver si vite ce camarade qui vous effraie tant.

Remarque qui figea totalement le plus jeune, et dévisagea son majordome avec des yeux ronds.

-Nyon, je veux pas !

-Mangez tout de même, sinon ça va refroidir et j'aurai préparé tout ça pour rien.

-Haii... fit-il tout en reprenant son repas mais à une allure plus raisonnable. Ah, tu cuisines vraiment trop bien !

-Vous me le répétez chaque jour depuis cinq ans, répondit l'aîné avec un sourire, et je suis toujours aussi ravi de l'entendre.

-C'est parce que c'est la vérité, ne ?

-Je suppose. Vous ne savez pas mentir de toute façon.

-Euh... c'est un reproche ?

-Au contraire, Monsieur, appuya-t-il avec un regard des plus tendres. C'est une qualité rare à notre époque.

-Ah ? Ça me rassure alors, termina Yuya, avant de pousser le bol de ramens dans sa direction. Mange un peu toi aussi. Ah non, tu préfères les gyozas, ne ?

-Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas le droit... protesta Masuda.

-Mais personne ne nous voit... Allez, fais « aaaah~ »

-Bon, très bien, capitula le serviteur, incapable de lui résister, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour engloutit le gyoza que son adorable cadet avançait dans sa direction.

-Voilà ! C'est bon hein ?

-J'avoue que oui, mais ça fait très orgueilleux de le dire, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Mais non, puis que je te dis de le dire.

-C'est un ordre ?

-Oui ! Dis que c'est succulent ! s'exclama Yuya en faisant semblant d'être méchant.

-Comme Monsieur voudra, obéit l'aîné avant de s'incliner. C'est succulent.

-Ah, tu peux pas t'empêcher de t'incliner, hein ?

-Navré Monsieur... chuchota le plus âgé en rougissant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant débarquer Ryo qui se statufia en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Cette question, à laquelle Takahisa ne s'attendait pas, le fit se redresser et il vira brusquement au cramoisi, tandis que son cadet se retournait vers l'intrus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Ça se voit pas que je mange ?

-Je voulais parler à votre... majordome. Mais je constate qu'il est... occupé... termina-t-il avec un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

L'intéressé baissa la tête, très gêné, sous le regard perçant de son aîné. Derrière lui, les yeux de Tegoshi passèrent de son Massu à Ryo, puis revint vers le premier et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, lui disant qu'il pouvait le laisser. C'est donc en silence et après un regard désespéré posé sur son maître qu'il emboîta le pas à Ryo.

-Anoo... Tu me voulais quoi ? questionna le cadet des serviteurs, guère à l'aise.

-C'est quoi le délire là ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Depuis quand un majordome mange à la table de son maître ?

-Tu me voulais quoi ? répéta le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Te demander d'intercéder auprès de ton maître pour qu'il arrête de troubler l'ordre par ses incessantes exclamations, et qu'il étudie davantage car il fait chuter le niveau de la classe.

-De quel droit tu parles de lui comme ça ? s'indigna Masuda.

Ryo lui adressa alors un regard si empreint d'intensité que le cadet détourna rapidement les yeux, intimidé.

-Et dis-lui de ne plus toucher mon maître. Fais ce que je te dis. Si mon maître a encore à se plaindre, tu auras affaire à moi, termina-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'un pas déterminé.

Takahisa retourna donc auprès de Tegoshi, l'air malheureux, et celui-ci ne put faire autrement que le remarquer. Il lui demanda donc ce qu'il s'était passé. Craignant le choquer s'il lui disait la vérité, Masuda préféra détourner la conversation, mais son cadet insista, et c'est en soupirant que le majordome commença son récit. Au final, il avait vu juste, puisque, son récit achevé, Yuya le dévisagea avec une expression horrifiée.

-Mais je peux pas faire ça ! C'est comme s'il me demandait de ne plus être moi-même !

-Je sais Monsieur... C'est pour ça que j'aurais préféré ne rien vous dire...

-Désolé... fit le plus jeune en se pinçant les lèvres, peiné d'avoir causé du souci à son serviteur.

-Oh non, je vous en prie, ne faites pas cette tête. Vous savez que je ne le supporte pas... se plaignit son aîné, au bord des larmes de le voir comme ça.

-Désolé... répéta Tegoshi. Mais je fais comment alors ?

-On va trouver une solution, ne vous inquiétez pas. Déjà, pour les études, je peux vous aider, ne ?

-Moui, je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas bon... mais je veux bien faire un effort, si ça peut l'empêcher de revenir te voir pour ça...

-Oh, vous le feriez... pour moi ? demanda Takahisa, touché.

-Oui. Tu sais déjà que quoi que je fasse, je devrais succéder à mon père, alors si je ne travaille pas pour moi, je veux bien le faire pour toi.

En entendant ces mots, Masuda commença à se tortiller douloureusement, luttant difficilement contre l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier. Voyant cela et le connaissant par cœur, Tegoshi se leva, contourna sa table, et prit son majordome contre lui avec un grand sourire.

-Voilà... Ca va mieux comme ça ?

-Oui ! répondit le câliné dans un sourire radieux.

-Ah, je préfère te voir comme ça.

Tandis qu'ils se souriaient mutuellement, Tegoshi resserra son étreinte, heureux de voir son majordome aussi heureux lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras.

Les jours passèrent, de la même façon que le premier, et c'est, la semaine suivante, que les trois élèves de la classe se retrouvèrent dans celle-ci. Tegoshi venait de finir son petit déjeuner, et il s'approchait à présent d'une affiche placardée qu'il n'avait pas vue en entrant. Soudain, un grand cri perça le silence relatif de la pièce, faisant sursauter Shigeaki et Tomohisa qui ne s'y attendaient pas, et, se retournant, ceux-ci virent le visage livide de Yuya qui fixait désespérément un papier blanc accroché au mur. Pour lui, ce qu'il voyait était tout simplement impossible, c'était comme s'il se retrouvait instantanément en enfer.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et je profite de cette note pour remercier toutes les personnes qui pensent à me laisser un commentaire en lisant mes chapitres^^ ça me fait toujours très plaisir !_

_Pour ce qui est de celui-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai rédigé après le rp, le chapitre 2 a été rédigé par Tàri. _

_Merci et à bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Voici le deuxième chapitre, rédigé par Tàri ! ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le temps s'écoulait paisiblement dans la vie des étudiants et de leurs majordomes, bien rythmée par les cours et leur vie personnelle, que ne troublaient guère des parents presque toujours absents. La routine s'était installée dans la vie des trois adolescents, parfaitement réglée grâce aux compétences de leurs serviteurs.

Comme à son habitude, malgré les remontrances diverses, Tegoshi Yuya continuait à courir en tout sens, s'enthousiasmant à la moindre chose sortant un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire et, Masuda, à tenter, bien souvent en vain, de l'amener à davantage de modération. Yamashita Tomohisa continuait à battre froid la totalité des personnes qui l'entouraient, son majordome inclus. Attitude qui rebutait tout le monde et surtout Tegoshi qui aurait bien voulu s'en faire un ami. Or, c'était précisément envers lui, que le jeune homme se montrait le plus insensible, repoussant sans remord toute tentative de rapprochement initiée par son camarade. Quant à Kato Shigeaki, il était plus que jamais plongé dans ses livres et toute personne s'avisant de le déranger ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, se voyait gratifiée d'un coup d'œil glacial qui n'aurait pas démérité chez Yamashita.

Après quelques semaines, pourtant, un évènement que pas un n'avait prévu, vint singulièrement perturber leur existence tranquille.

Alors que Masuda s'occupait à ranger la table du petit-déjeuner et à nettoyer les miettes qui parsemaient la table, l'exclamation poussée par son maître le fit sursauter et, inquiet, le serviteur s'approcha lui aussi de l'affichette placardée au mur. Un simple coup d'œil à son contenu, lui fit comprendre la raison de la déconvenue de Yuya.

- Oh non... souffla-t-il, comprenant ce que signifiaient ces mots.

Voyant le duo figé devant le panonceau, Kato s'approcha à son tour afin de voir ce dont il s'agissait et il déchanta.

- Non... Pas ça...

- C'est qui "Koyama Keiichiro" ? demanda à voix haute Yamashita, qui avait encore du mal avec les noms, pour la bonne raison qu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

Voyant le rassemblement, l'intéressé fit son apparition, juste derrière lui.

- C'est moi, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton morne.

Le jaugeant du regard, son nouveau maître acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis retourna s'asseoir sans un mot de plus. A croire que peu lui importait l'identité de celui qui le servait, du moment que ses volontés étaient respectées.

Tandis qu'il revenait à sa place, une petite voix s'éleva, presque fantomatique tellement la crainte y était audible.

- Mais c'est à partir de quand ça ? demanda Masuda.

Une voix lui répondit, sèche et cassante. Celle de Ryo.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est écrit sur la feuille.

Alors que l'infortuné majordome se mettait presque à trembler, la voix hésitante de son maitre légitime se fit entendre à son tour.

- Heuuuu… "Nishikido Ryo" ?

- C'est moi, répondit encore la voix désagréable.

La réponse terrifia le plus jeune du groupe. Non, surtout pas lui ! N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Nyon pas lui... murmura-t-il, déjà au bord des larmes à la seule idée de se séparer de son ami Massu.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ce dernier prit place près de son nouveau maître, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil désespéré à Yuya, que lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter.

- Alors tu es Masuda Takahisa ? questionna Shigeaki d'un ton très dur.

Très habitué à l'extrême gentillesse et au caractère aussi joyeux qu'avenant de Tegoshi, l'interpelé, qui n'avait pas coutume de s'entendre parler sur ce ton presque méchant, lui jeta un regard très peu, voire pas du tout assuré et se mit à se tortiller les mains, très mal à l'aise devant cet adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Heu… Oui…

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me déranger, menaça le garçon, le regard minéral.

- Mais je... balbutia le pauvre Massu. Oui monsieur...

A ces mots, Yuya, qui essayait de prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler à Ryo, sursauta. Choqué et peiné d'entendre son ami dire "monsieur" à un autre que lui, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il lui jeta un regard malheureux et murmura simplement son nom, tandis que la conversation, reprenait entre les deux moitiés du nouveau duo, se changeant en monologue tant le petit majordome restait silencieux.

- Tout d'abord, il est formellement interdit de me déranger pendant que j'étudie. Deuxièmement, le repas doit être servi à 19h30 précises, pour que je ne prenne aucun retard. Ensuite, poursuivit-il sans s'occuper du manque de réaction de son serviteur, mes habits devront toujours être propres, pliés, et préparés pour le lendemain pour que je ne perde pas de temps le matin et le petit déjeuner doit être prêt pour 7h précises.

Un léger soupir échappa audit serviteur, qui trouvait que son maître n'était ni si compliqué ni si rigide. Au point de se demander si les deux garçons avaient bien le même âge.

- Pour mon repas du midi, ce sera toujours le même, déclara encore Kato. Vous vous renseignerez auprès des cuisiniers du manoir.

- Heu... autre... chose ? demanda Masuda, tout intimidé de recevoir autant d'ordres.

Son cadet sembla réfléchir un instant, puis ajouta :

- Ah, et vous devrez me sortir pour le lendemain tous les livres dont j'ai besoin, pas seulement ceux des cours, mais aussi ceux des préparations au concours pour Todai, les sujets d'examen, etc…

La mention de la prestigieuse université, fit cligner des yeux au majordome.

- Todai…

Pendant que le pauvre garçon recevait des surprises en cascade, Yuya, presque paniqué d'échanger son gentil Massu contre l'irascible Ryo, était retourné s'asseoir et son nouveau domestique lui avait emboîté le pas sans un mot. Le plus jeune s'était assis dans son fauteuil, très raide et tremblant alors qu'il était d'ordinaire la spontanéité incarnée et, après quelques minutes d'un silence absolu, il s'était décidé à demander d'une petite voix, en regardant fixement le sol à ses pieds :

- Mais ça se passe comment ? Même à la maison on change de majordome ?

- Oui, répondit Nishikido, et jusqu'à décision contraire de la direction apparemment.

Constatant la peur manifeste de son cadet, ce dernier le réprimanda sèchement.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, cessez de trembler. Vous avez 17 ans, pas 12.

- Tu... tu me fais peur, rétorqua alors le pauvre Yuya, dans un murmure inaudible.

- Et parlez plus fort, bon sang, ajouta Ryo, qui ne mâchait jamais ses mots lorsque quelque chose le contrariait.

- J'ai peur, fit alors la voix du plus jeune.

- De quoi ?

- De... de... heu... de toi… avoua craintivement l'adolescent.

Aveu qui fit arquer les sourcils de son aîné.

- Pardon ?

Comme son nouveau serviteur ne semblait manifestement pas décidé à le laisser en paix avec ce sujet, Tegoshi prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

- Tu me fais peur, voilà.

- Et ben il vous faut pas grand chose... remarqua Ryo en levant les yeux au ciel. En même temps, quand on a un majordome si mou...

La critique à propos de son ami, indigna le plus jeune qui, cette fois, se retourna vers lui.

- T'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille ! lui dit-il, en colère.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui énervait Yuya, c'était qu'on critique Massu devant lui, surtout sans le connaître.

- Pourquoi donc, puisque c'est la vérité ?

- Massu n'est seulement pas que mon majordome ! Et il est pas mou, il est juste... juste... compréhensif !

- Et qu'est-il donc ?

- C'est aussi mon meilleur ami. Maintenant, si tu as un problème avec ça, ben... garde le pour toi !

La diatribe défenderesse, qui aurait pu émouvoir n'importe qui, fit simplement ricaner celui à qui elle était destinée. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait le toucher.

- Meilleurs amis hein ? releva Ryo, qui avait parfaitement remarqué les regards échangés entre les deux « amis ». Bizarrement, j'ai un doute là. Ça y est, vous avez terminé de larmoyer ? Ça va être l'heure du cours d'anglais.

- Oui... murmura à nouveau Tegoshi, désespéré par une telle sècheresse de cœur, tandis que Nishikido jetait un regard agacé à celui qui avait pris place au côté de son maitre légitime.

Refermé sur lui-même, Yamashita, qui n'avait pas tardé à regagner sa place, ignorait déjà tout le monde, à commencer par Koyama, son nouveau domestique. Celui-ci, qui était très observateur, remarqua immédiatement que son nouveau maître était plutôt du genre taciturne, aussi hésita-t-il quelques instants, avant de déclarer :

- Vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de mes services, monsieur.

- J'espère bien, rétorqua son cadet d'une voix lointaine.

- Avez-vous des instructions ?

- Aucune, laisse moi tranquille, répliqua encore le plus jeune d'un ton dénué de la moindre expression.

Habitué à obéir sans poser de questions, Keiichiro se plaça derrière lui et redevint silencieux.

Le blanc dura de nombreuses minutes, avant que l'adolescent ne se tourne vers lui.

- Toi là... euh... Koyama !

- Monsieur ? fit respectueusement l'interpelé.

- Il me faut absolument un plus grand classeur pour le cours de maths. Va en acheter un maintenant, ordonna le garçon, qui souhaitait tester son nouveau serviteur.

La demande, plus que soudaine, surprit l'aîné, mais il acquiesça immédiatement.

- Bien Monsieur. Je ne serais pas long, dit-il avant de s'esquiver, tandis que Yamashita affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

Voyant son remplaçant s'éloigner, puis quitter la pièce, Ryo le suivit du regard et murmura :

- Qu'est ce qu'il fiche celui-là ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, car la voix fluette de Yuya s'élevait.

- Heuuu… Ryo ?

L'interpelé, peu habitué à s'entendre apostropher aussi familièrement, retint à grand peine un grognement.

- Oui ?

- Heu... Comment dire...

- Et bien ? le pressa Nishikido, qui tentait de conserver un calme tout relatif, face aux agaçantes hésitations du jeune homme.

- Tu dois... obéir aux ordres de ton maître, non ? atermoya encore Tegoshi.

- En effet, répondit l'aîné, qui commençait à se dire qu'il était stupide à poser des questions pareilles.

- Alors... heu... est-ce que tu pourrais... être... gentil ? finit par demander l'adolescent, tout en redoutant la réponse.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, "Monsieur".

Les guillemets qu'il plaça autour du dernier mot, furent parfaitement audible, mais Ryo s'en moquait bien. Il n'avait pas le moindre respect pour ce garçon pleurnicheur, peureux et sensible comme une femme, qui semblait incapable d'être ferme ou de prendre la moindre décision sérieuse, préférant manifestement s'amuser et s'occuper de choses futiles. Soit il le servait, mais c'était aussi contraint que forcé et il était hors de question qu'il change son comportement pour son bon plaisir.

- Mais au moins être moins froid, demanda encore le cadet, qui paraissait tenir à son idée.

Un claquement de langue agacé lui répondant, il ajouta, boudeur :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si idiot ce que je demande...

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être Masuda, rétorqua son interlocuteur. Vous devriez vous en rendre compte tout seul à votre âge.

- Je sais, mais je veux simplement pouvoir recréer l'environnement dans lequel je vis. L'autre là, l'intello, il le fait bien avec Massu.

- Je ne sais pas faire ce que vous demandez, répondit finalement Ryo. Je peux faire une infinité de choses mais pas ça.

- Alors tu vas me dire que tu peux danser la gigue maintenant sur la table de ton ancien maître ?

- Si vous me l'ordonnez... répliqua Nishikido sans un sourire.

- Heu... (le voyant commencer à se rapprocher de la table de Yamashita, il s'élança vers lui et le retint par le bras) Non non, c'est bon, ne le fais pas !

- Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez, "Monsieur".

- Je... Je te testais, voilà, t'es content ?

- Je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre…

Soupirant de soulagement, Yuya relâcha le bras de son aîné.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il dans une adorable moue boudeuse.

Cette lippe vraiment mignonne sur son visage angélique avait en général le pouvoir de faire craquer n'importe qui. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'impassibilité statuaire de son majordome.

- Hum... Le cours va commencer, déclara Ryo, pas touché le moins du monde. Vous avez encore d'autres tests du même genre ou...

- Nan c'est bon, répliqua Tegoshi qui, décidément, ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Yamashita avait replongé dans ses pensées, Koyama refit son apparition dans la pièce, porteur du classeur demandé, qu'il tendit à son maitre temporaire après s'être incliné.

- Ah, merci, fit l'adolescent en accordant à peine un regard à l'objet.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, aux alentours de 17h, les cours s'achevèrent et, prévenant, Koyama et Ryo, qui connaissaient bien leur métier, se hâtèrent d'apporter le thé.

- Merci... fit Yamashita, avant de regarder la tasse, puis Koyama. Pour demain, j'aimerais du thé indien, penses-y. Et apporte moi deux sucres maintenant, le thé chinois est moins sucré. J'attends de toi que tu prennes l'initiative tout seul.

- Très bien monsieur, acquiesça Keiichiro, avant de s'écarter vers la petite desserte qu'il avait amenée, pour y chercher deux sucres, qu'il déposa délicatement dans la tasse avec une petite pince en argent, sans remarquer l'imperceptible sourire satisfait qui avait étiré les lèvres du garçon.

- Pour ce soir, par contre, tu t'occuperas de préparer un repas italien, commanda l'adolescent, qui semblait décidé à ne pas laisser son domestique en paix. Choisis les plats, mais assure-toi que ce soit à la hauteur du meilleur restaurant de Tokyo. Si tu as besoin de fournitures, vas-y maintenant.

- Vous n'avez pas de souhait particulier pour ce repas monsieur ?

- Si, pour la mozzarella, procures-en-toi au lait de bufflonne.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, répliqua Koyama avec son exquise politesse. Veuillez m'excuser.

Sur ces mots, l'aîné s'inclina et s'en fut, tandis que, resté seul, le jeune homme arborait un nouveau sourire satisfait, se faisant la réflexion que son aîné était vraiment un imbécile.

Constatant la rapidité avec laquelle les deux autres serviteurs s'étaient exécutés, Kato se tourna vers son majordome temporaire, le regard sévère de celui qui est habitué à ce que ses moindres désirs soient exaucés sans qu'il ait besoin de parler.

- J'attends toujours, fit-il durement, avant de retourner au livre dans lequel il était plongé depuis la fin des cours.

- Hein ?

Soupirant devant la stupidité et l'incompétence de son aîné, l'adolescent ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur la table couverte d'ustensiles dédiés aux études, puis laissa tomber avec dédain :

- Thé écossais à 17 heures précises avec deux sucres. C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

La panique la plus totale apparu alors sur les traits poupins de Masuda.

- Du thé ? Heuuuuuu...

- Un problème ? s'informa Shigeaki, sarcastique. Ça ne devrait pourtant pas être difficile pour un majordome. Les autres le font bien, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton Nishikido.

Son maître ne buvant que du chocolat, l'aîné ne sut pas comment avouer à son intransigeant cadet, qu'il ignorait tout à fait comment préparer cette boisson, que Yuya trouvait si insipide et avait par conséquent en horreur. Il craignait, s'il disait la vérité, que l'adolescent ne se moque encore de lui, aussi battit-il en retraite vers la cuisine, sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait se sortir de cette situation épineuse.

Soupirant à nouveau, le garçon reprit son livre et recommença à lire, tout en lançant à Yuya :

- Ton "majordome" n'est vraiment pas compétent. Normal que tu sois devenu comme ça en ayant une personne comme lui près de toi, ajouta-t-il tandis que Masuda tournait dans la cuisine en cherchant comment préparer ce maudit thé.

La réaction à la critique ne se fit pas attendre : aussitôt, Tegoshi monta au créneau.

- Ne parle de pas de Massu comme ça !

- "Massu" ? releva Shigeaki, moqueur, tout en tournant la tête dans la direction de son condisciple, avant d'abaisser ses lunettes pour le regarder par dessus. Un petit surnom affectueux en plus ? Laisse-moi rire, il est la honte des majordomes s'il se laisse avoir par ton comportement honteux !

Entendre parler en ses termes de son ami le plus cher mit presque les larmes aux yeux du plus jeune et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, malheureux comme les pierres de ne pas réussir à défendre mieux que ça son compagnon de tous les instants.

Ce-dernier réapparut d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard, portant une tasse de délicate porcelaine, qu'il posa sur la table, devant son jeune maître.

Constatant la couleur, beaucoup trop ambrée pour être buvable, du liquide qui emplissait le récipient, Kato fronça les sourcils, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

- C'est censé être... du thé ?

- Heu… Oui, répondit Masuda, en jetant à Yuya un regard interrogatif pouvant signifier "qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?".

- Tu te moques de moi ? questionna l'adolescent dans un rire moqueur.

- Mais... pourquoi vous dites ça ? demanda l'aîné qui, au bord des larmes, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait mal fait.

- N'as-tu donc jamais préparé un thé pour savoir qu'il ne doit jamais être aussi infusé ? cingla alors Shigeaki, le tutoyant soudainement pour marquer son mépris. Va donc apprendre auprès de Koyama. Il t'enseignera les bases quand il sera disponible... si son présent maître l'accepte.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, répartit Yamashita, content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau test pour Koyama.

- Monsieur Yuya ne boit que du chocolat... tenta de se défendre le malheureux accusé d'une petite voix.

- Et il l'appelle par son prénom... constata Kato avec découragement, en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, que se soit bien clair : avec moi, ce ne sera que du thé, et il a intérêt à être bon !

- Oui Monsieur... murmura le majordome, malheureux comme les pierres.

- Débarrassez moi de ça, ordonna encore Shigeaki, cela m'empêche d'étudier correctement.

Masuda, qui ne se sentait pas bien loin de Yuya, avait depuis un bon moment perdu son joli sourire. Il se contenta de reprendre le fragile récipient et repartit en cuisine.

- Heu... Il est bientôt l'heure… risqua Tegoshi à l'intention de son serviteur temporaire.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez comme thé ?

- J'aimerais un chocolat chaud, le contredit son cadet.

Un court silence suivit cette demande.

- ... Un chocolat ? Comme les enfants ? fit Ryo, incrédule.

- Mais... J'ai toujours prit que du chocolat… expliqua Yuya d'un ton boudeur.

Un soupir accueillit cette déclaration.

-Bon, d'accord, j'y vais, capitula Nishikido, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Une fois dans les lieux, il y vit Masuda, qui nettoyait les vestiges de sa catastrophique préparation de thé.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de chocolat ? le questionna-t-il abruptement.

- Oh, Monsieur Yuya ne boit que ça à 17h. Il n'aime pas le thé, expliqua le cadet, son sourire revenu à présent qu'ils parlaient de son meilleur ami.

- J'avais cru comprendre, railla Nishikido. Et tu le fais comment ?

- Bah tu fais fondre du chocolat et t'ajoute de la crème liquide. Le secret c'est qu'il doit être bien crémeux. Et puis une fois dans la tasse, tu termine avec de la crème fouettée et un peu de cacao en poudre.

- Que de simagrées... grimaça l'aîné.

- C'est trop chou quand il boit son chocolat, s'extasia Masuda en souriant de plus belle.

- "Chou" ? releva Ryo.

L'utilisation du mot, venant d'un majordome pour qualifier son maître, intrigua ce dernier au plus haut point, tout autant que la rougeur qui avait soudainement envahi les joues de son interlocuteur.

- Heuuuuu…

- Comment ça "chou" ? reprit le plus âgé.

Préférant éviter de répondre à une question embarrassante, Masuda décida de prendre courageusement la fuite et quitta la cuisine à toute vitesse, pour regagner sa place auprès de Shigeaki qui, somme toute, était moins dangereux que Ryo et ses questions.

S'interrogeant sur le cas de son collègue, Nishikido, se mit à préparer le chocolat demandé par Tegoshi, en appliquant la recette se son collègue, puis apporta la tasse à son nouveau maître.

Voyant arriver le récipient et humant avec délices le succulent parfum qui s'en dégageait, les yeux de Yuya brillèrent et un sourire enfantin éclaira ses traits. Il prit la petite cuillère que Ryo avait pris soin de placer dans la soucoupe, pour manger un peu de la crème fouettée.

- Miam ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content.

- Vous êtes vraiment bien assortis tous les deux hein... remarqua le plus âgé. Entre vous qui avez l'air d'un gosse avec votre chocolat et lui qui dit que vous êtes chou...

La fin de la phrase ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Posant sa tasse sur la petite table qui lui faisait face, il leva la tête vers son aîné.

- Il a dit que j'étais chou ? s'exclama-t-il, de petites étoiles s'allumant dans ses prunelles.

Un regard inquisiteur accueillit cette question.

- Vous êtes vraiment louches tous les deux... VRAIMENT louches...

- Mais non, mais non… C'est juste qu'on est devenu assez complices avec le temps, se défendit Tegoshi, un peu trop rapidement.

Étrangement, Ryo n'en crut pas le moindre mot. Trop de choses concordaient à lui faire penser que…

- Mouais...

- Mais c'est la vérité ! se défendit à nouveau le cadet, avant de goûter un peu du chocolat, malheureusement trop chaud. Itaii ! J'me suis brûlé la langue...

- C'est malin...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dire pour ta défense ? demanda Yuya d'un ton à la fois accusateur et boudeur.

La stupeur fit écarquiller les yeux de Nishikido.

- Ah parce que ça va être de ma faute en plus ? Non mais je rêve...

- C'est bien toi qui as fait le chocolat, non ? demanda encore Tegoshi sur le même ton, tandis que Masuda, l'ayant entendu pousser cette légère plainte, se précipitait vers lui en demandant s'il allait bien. Oui, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il aussitôt en souriant.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit son ami.

- Ça va passer, je t'assure. Je vais juste être moins sensible de la langue pendant quelques heures.

- Mais oui c'est bon, oh la la, il est pas en sucre non plus, s'agaça finalement Ryo, qui trouvait cette scène écœurante de sensiblerie. Allez va-t-en.

Hochant la tête, le cadet des majordomes fit un petit sourire à son ami, qui lui sourit en retour et lui fit un petit signe pour lui dire qu'il pouvait repartir. Se détournant donc, Masuda, rassuré, retourna près de son irascible maitre temporaire, en soupirant comme un perdu.

-On dirait un couple... remarqua Ryo, suspicieux.

La phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe, sur son cadet, dont le rythme cardiaque accéléra brusquement, tandis qu'il niait de façon un peu trop vive pour ne pas sembler suspecte.

- Hein ? Mais non !

- Pourtant...

- Mais... Mais... Mais... balbutia Yuya, très gêné. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Il est trop aux petits soins et trop inquiet pour vous tout le temps, il se précipite au moindre signe que quelque chose ne va pas, il jette des regards malheureux dans votre direction toutes les deux minutes et vous aussi quand vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas… énuméra Nishikido, avant de demander : Je continue ou ça suffit ?

- Ah euh non c'est bon…

- Alors vous vous en tenez toujours à la version du meilleur ami ?

- Oui !

Levant les yeux au ciel devant une telle mauvaise foi, l'aîné se replaça derrière lui sans rien ajouter, bien qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Après tout, peut-être que son cadet ne mentait pas en affirmant ça, mais c'était peut-être tout simplement qu'il n'avait encore pris conscience de rien. Il était tellement naïf et innocent, comment savoir…

- Il est quand même très bon ton chocolat, déclara finalement l'adolescent, qui continuait à boire, en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler.

- J'ai demandé la recette à Masuda.

- Ah, c'est pour ça alors ! Il est toujours aussi doué pour ça… dit encore le plus jeune avec un petit regard rêveur.

Ryo était occupé à noter l'attitude et les paroles, de plus en plus étranges à son avis, de son maître temporaire, lorsque la voix de Kato, s'adressant à lui, le fit brusquement sursauter.

- Pourriez-vous enseigner à Masuda comment faire un thé buvable, je vous prie ? demanda Shigeaki.

- Quoi, il n'est même pas capable de ça ? interrogea malgré lui l'aîné, interloqué, tandis que le concerné virait au cramoisi, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

- Apparemment non, vu ce qu'il m'a ramené tout à l'heure, répondit le jeune homme, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'embarras de son pauvre serviteur.

- Bon, viens Masuda, l'interpela Nishikido dans un soupir lassé, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la cuisine.

Cette attitude désinvolte envers lui, alors qu'il avait tellement l'habitude du respect de son ami, blessa un peu le cadet du groupe, qui fit la moue.

- Hé, il me demande même pas mon avis... dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Même pas la peine, rétorqua sans le regarder Kato, qui venait de replonger le nez dans ses livres.

- Et pourquoi ? fit Yuya, piqué.

- Tu n'as de toute façon pas besoin de lui pour continuer tes gamineries, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non mais... quand même... par politesse…

- As-tu seulement eu la politesse de te présenter à moi ? questionna Kato en tournant une page du volume qu'il tenait.

La remarque sèche toucha au but et, ravalant ses mots, Tegoshi baissa la tête. En effet, s'il s'était présenté auprès de Yamashita, il avait totalement oublié de faire de même avec son autre camarade. De ce point de vue, il était donc logique que celui-ci l'ait mal prit et lui en fasse la réflexion. Mais son abattement ne dura pas longtemps, car il était d'un naturel trop joyeux pour que les mauvaises choses aient vraiment prise sur lui. Se redressant, il parcourut la courte distance qui le séparait de son condisciple et se planta devant lui en souriant.

- Faisons les présentations alors ! Je m'appelle Tegoshi Yuya !

- Kato Shigeaki... répondit le plus grand des deux sans le regarder. Je ne te demande même pas si ton père est bien le PDG de la grande firme de jouets du même nom...

- Non c'est bien lui... et toi...

- Mes parents sont tous les deux avocats.

- Oh, je vois... Et... il parait que tu veux aller à Todai. C'est vrai ?

- En effet. Je vise même la première section.

La stupeur figea le plus jeune sur place. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre une telle ambition dans la bouche d'un garçon de son âge.

- L'élite de l'élite ?

- Elle-même. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me laisses travailler, je prends du retard.

- Désolé… s'excusa le garçon, encore sous le coup de la surprise, tout en retournant à sa place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryo refaisait son apparition dans la pièce, l'air las et Masuda lui emboitait le pas d'un air peu assuré, porteur d'une tasse emplie d'un liquide parfumé.

Interrompu une fois encore dans son travail, Shigeaki posa ses lunettes, repoussa ses livres afin que son serviteur puisse déposer le récipient devant lui, puis inspecta le contenu de la porcelaine. S'emparant de la cuillère fournie afin de décider si le goût était à l'aune de la couleur, il hocha brièvement la tête en guise d'approbation, puis réclama à son majordome temporaire un morceau de sucre. Qui lui fut apporté dans les trente secondes suivantes, tant Masuda le craignait. L'adolescent vida tranquillement sa tasse de thé, puis fit signe à son aîné qu'il pouvait la remporter et se remit à étudier.

Intimidé par Ryo, Yuya gardait le silence depuis le retour de celui-ci dans la pièce. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec lui et comme obligé de se contenir sans cesse pour s'éviter les remarques cassantes du remplaçant de son ami Massu. Mais soudain, alors qu'il soupirait son ennui comme un perdu, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il bondit littéralement de son fauteuil.

- J'ai oubliééééé ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter Kato, qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Ne s'attendant pas à ça étant donné l'apparente tranquillité de son maitre temporaire, Nishikido tressaillit également.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea-t-il.

- J'ai toujours pas visité le paaaaaaarc ! brailla son cadet comme s'il s'agissait au moins d'une catastrophe internationale.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous beuglez comme ça ? s'effara l'aîné, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement.

- Mais c'est supra important, tu te rends pas cooooompte ! rétorqua le plus jeune, sans se rendre compte que Shigeaki, au contraire de Yamashita qui ne disait rien, commençait à s'énerver.

- Ne criez pas en classe, le réprimanda Ryo.

- Il faut absolument connaître tout le lycée par cœur si on veut faire un cache-cache !

Entendant cette remarque, si typique de son ami, Masuda tourna la tête vers lui et sourit tendrement, tandis que Kato se retenait fortement de hurler.

- C... Cache-cache ? bafouilla Ryo, plus qu'interloqué. C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Nan ! C'est ni une question existentielle ni une plaisanterie ! Allez viens ! insista Yuya en attrapant son majordome par la manche, pour le tirer vers la sortie, alors que son camarade serrait les poings de rage.

- Ce sont les enfants de 10 ans qui jouent à... commença Ryo, avant de sentir Tegoshi l'entraîner, avec plus de force qu'il ne le pensait. Certainement pas ! refusa-t-il en résistant de toutes ses forces à la poigne de son cadet.

- Mais alleeeeez ! Sinon je prends Massu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. C'est le majordome de Kato-san maintenant.

- Méchant… bouda un instant Tegoshi, avant de le tirer de nouveau. Mais vieeeens !

Réellement lassé, Shigeaki finit par se lever d'un bond, en abattant brusquement les mains sur sa table, déclenchant ainsi un bruit qui fit sursauter tous les occupants de la pièce et taire Yuya.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! tonna-t-il. Il y en a ici qui travaillent ! Respecte-les un peu au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Essaye de grandir un peu, tu n'es plus un enfant, bon sang !

Sur ces mots rageurs, le pourtant ordinairement calme adolescent reprit place sur son siège et tenta de reprendre le cours interrompu de ses révisions.

- M... Monsieur... Evitez de crier sur Monsieur Yuya, s'il vous plait... osa implorer Masuda, qui ne supportait pas qu'on parle à son ami sur ce ton.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, à vous, rétorqua sèchement Kato, faisant baisser la tête du pauvre réprimandé.

- Mais... Mais... balbutia Yuya, si choqué de l'éclat de voix inattendu, qu'il était presque sur le point de fondre en larmes.

En ayant marre d'entendre les cris de tout le monde, Yamashita, réagissant enfin à quelque chose, se leva, prit son sac et, jetant un coup d'œil à son majordome temporaire qui était revenu des commissions, lança en se dirigeant vers la porte :

- Koyama, on rentre.

Etonné d'entendre enfin la voix de l'adolescent, surtout pour lui dire ça, l'interpelé jeta un bref coup d'œil à Shigeaki, car, le connaissant, il savait qu'il craquerait rapidement, puis acquiesça.

- Heu... oui très bien, Monsieur, dit-il en lui emboitant le pas.

- Au fait, tu as bien fais tout ce que je t'avais demandé pour ce soir ? questionna Tomohisa avant de passer la porte.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Keiichiro en récupérant les sacs de courses qu'il avait déposés à l'entrée de la salle. Je n'aurais plus qu'à tout préparer lorsque nous serons arrivés.

- Bien.

Et sur ce mot unique, le garçon sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, son serviteur muet, sur les talons. Car, en effet, Koyama, très observateur, avait parfaitement compris que si Nishikido n'était pas du genre bavard, son maître ne l'était pas davantage.

Quittant le domaine de l'école, l'adolescent prit la direction de celui de sa famille, s'attendant à tout instant à entendre celui qui le suivait demander où se trouvait la voiture. De fait, après avoir passé quelques instants à regarder autour de lui sans trouver trace du véhicule, le majordome finit par briser le silence pour demander malgré tout :

- Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, mais où la voiture est-elle garée ?

- Je suis venu à pieds, répondit Yamashita avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Koyama malgré lui. C'est... inhabituel.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Tomohisa nous ferons comme ça tous les jours jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais prépare quand même la voiture tous les matins, on ne sait jamais si un jour je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Bien, Monsieur, se contenta d'acquiescer Keiichiro, qui trouvait son nouveau maitre passablement étrange.

Après plus d'une demie heure de marche, le duo arriva enfin à la propriété de la famille Yamashita et en traversa le parc. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent devant un manoir, que Keiichiro, surprit, observa avec attention tant la demeure différait de celle des Kato.

- Tadaima ! annonça l'adolescent en passant la porte, avant d'ôter ses chaussures et de commencer à gravir le très grand escalier principal, pour rejoindre son immense chambre.

Il fut arrêté dans son ascension, par la voix de son majordome.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur... Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la cuisine ?

- Rez-de-chaussée, aile sud, répondit le garçon, avant de tendre le bras dans la direction, en ajoutant : En gros, par là.

Sur ces mots, il continua à monter vers sa chambre, laissant Koyama s'occuper du repas.

Un soupir échappa à Shigeaki en constatant que sa soudaine colère, avait fait voler sa concentration en éclats. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait plus à étudier pour le moment, il referma tous ses livres et cahiers, puis les tendit à Masuda, afin que celui-ci les range dans son sac.

- On rentre, déclara-t-il à son tour en se levant.

A ces mots, comprenant que son meilleur ami allait disparaitre de sa vue jusqu'au lendemain, Yuya jeta à ce dernier un coup d'œil chargé de tristesse.

Prenant les livres sans rien dire, Takahisa les rangea et croisa alors le regard de son cadet, pour lequel il articula silencieusement "Je suis désolé Monsieur".

Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête pour annoncer à son ami qu'il avait comprit et le regarda quitter la salle derrière Shigeaki.

- La voiture est garée sur le parking ouest, annonça l'adolescent à son serviteur temporaire lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall avant de lui confier la clé de la voiture, qu'il avait récupérée auprès de Koyama. Préparez-la tout de suite

N'osant pas avouer au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas très bon conducteur, l'aîné s'en fut dans la direction indiquée et, après plusieurs minutes, amena le véhicule devant l'entrée à une allure d'escargot.

- Vous avez prit un temps fou pour parcourir deux cent mètres ! reprocha Kato lorsque son aîné quittait l'habitacle pour lui ouvrir la portière.

- Excusez-moi... dit seulement Takahisa, penaud.

- Vous avez intérêt à me ramener plus vite que ça à la maison… menaça le garçon.

- C'est que je... commença le majordome, avant de s'interrompre en comprenant qu'il aurait droit à d'autres réflexions cinglantes s'il s'expliquait. Oui, Monsieur...

Le plus jeune jeta à son aîné un regard chargé d'agacement, puis se mura dans le silence. Durant plusieurs minutes, seul le ronronnement du moteur troubla la paix de l'habitacle, puis, en regardant son maitre par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur se força à dire :

- Heu... il va falloir que vous m'indiquiez le chemin, Monsieur.

- Une fois à l'avenue Sakura, tournez à droite et suivez la rue Hikari jusqu'au domaine de mes parents.

- Très bien, Monsieur.

- Et accélérez un peu, que diable ! Des vélos pourraient nous dépasser à cette allure !

Sachant que s'il allait plus vite, l'adolescent comprendrait qu'il n'était guère doué derrière un volant, le majordome hésita. Mais comme il s'agissait d'un ordre, il n'avait pas le choix et appuya sur l'accélérateur, ce qui fit faire une embardée à la voiture.

- Mouais... c'est mieux, consentit à dire Shigeaki bien qu'il sente le véhicule vibrer, signe flagrant du manque d'expérience de son chauffeur en la matière. Vous ne conduisiez jamais, avant, ou vous veniez en patins à roulettes ?

- Heu... En fait je conduis lentement d'habitude parce que Monsieur Yuya aime bien regarder le paysage, inventa Masuda.

Mensonge qui pouvait paraitre crédible, dans la mesure où son ami s'enthousiasmait sans cesse pour tout, y compris de beaux paysages, mais dont Kato ne crut pas un mot.

Un "Et ben c'est pas trop tôt…", accompagna l'entrée de la voiture dans la propriété et le pauvre Masuda, sans cesse rabroué, aurait, à ce moment, donné n'importe quoi pour son ami Yuya, sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. En soupirant, il dirigea le véhicule vers ce qu'il supposait être le garage, mais fut stoppé dans son élan, par la voix agacée de son maitre.

- Imbécile ! On ne vous a jamais apprit à reconnaître une écurie d'un garage ? C'est de l'autre côté ! le tança vertement Shigeaki.

L'insulte fit sursauter l'infortuné serviteur, qui n'avait pas non plus l'habitude d'être injurié.

- Écurie ? Oh…

Comprenant son erreur, l'aîné emmena la voiture à l'endroit adéquat, essuyant discrètement une petite larme. La gentillesse et l'amabilité sans faille de son maitre légitime lui manquaient déjà.

Ayant parfaitement vu la larme dans le reflet du rétroviseur, Kato soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Et voilà qu'il se met à pleurer maintenant... Et ça se dit majordome ?

Ledit majordome ne répondit rien, mais il était vraiment blessé d'une attitude agressive dont il ne comprenait pas la raison. Garant le véhicule, il en descendit et ouvrit de nouveau la portière à son cadet.

- Merci quand même, consentit à lâcher ce dernier, en entrant dans la maison, avant de se diriger directement vers sa chambre. Pour ce soir, préparez ce que vous savez faire de mieux, vous remonterez peut-être dans mon estime comme ça... ordonna-t-il avant de disparaitre dans la demeure.

- Oui, Monsieur... murmura l'aîné, peiné.

- Bon... commença Yuya qui, désormais seul dans la salle de classe avec Ryo, s'ennuyait un peu. On rentre ou pas ?

- J'attendais que vous vous décidiez, répliqua seulement le majordome.

- Ben, on rentre alors, décréta l'adolescent en se levant, avant de s'étirer dans tous les sens comme un petit chat. De toute façon, ils sont tous partis.

Sans un mot, Nishikido ramassa les livres de son maitre et les mit dans son sac, puis, raide et guindé, emboita le pas à son cadet qui se dirigea vers la porte en baissant la tête, de peur de se faire réprimander s'il exprimait trop son enthousiasme.

- La voiture est sur le parking sud, lui expliqua Tegoshi en se tournant à moitié vers lui, avant de lui donner la clé.

- Très bien, "Monsieur", répondit Ryo avec, une fois encore, des guillemets audibles, avant de prendre les clés et de quitter le bâtiment.

Songeant à son Massu qui lui manquait tant en cet instant, Yuya le regarda partir avec tristesse puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que son nouveau majordome était assez loin, se redressa vivement, bondit vers la première fenêtre et, émerveillé, regarda le grand parc.

- Waaaaa ! s'exclama-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux, avant de passer sans relâche d'une fenêtre à l'autre, jusqu'au hall, dans lequel il se met à courir partout. Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi froid que çaaaaaaaaa ! désespéra-t-il à voix haute, profitant de l'absence momentanée du principal intéressé de cette critique. Et il est méchaaaant ! Je t'aime pas, Ryo !

Lorsqu'il eu assez crié, couru et râlé pour ne plus risquer de se faire gronder par son effrayant serviteur, l'adolescent quitta le bâtiment principal et se dirigea vers l'entrée, devant laquelle Ryo, au volant de la voiture, l'attendait déjà.

- Il va falloir que vous m'indiquiez la route, dit l'aîné lorsque son passager fut installé.

- Tout droit, et après tu fera dix tours autour du rond-point.

La demande, hautement fantaisiste et aussi parfaitement enfantine que ridicule, effara le majordome, qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Pardon ? fit-il, espérant avoir mal entendu même s'il avait peu d'espoir que ce soit le cas.

- Et après ça, tu iras vers Ikebukuro. Le manoir est à l'extérieur du quartier.

- Il est hors de question que je tourne sans fin autour de ce rond-point, "Monsieur", décréta fermement Nishikido.

- C'est un ordre, dit alors Yuya, qui n'avait pas coutume de donner des ordres à Massu, qui exauçait toutes ses demandes avec joie.

La simple requête soudainement transformée en ordre, Ryo ne put s'y soustraire et n'ajouta rien, serrant les lèvres jusqu'à les transformer en une fine ligne blanchâtre. Il exécuta donc exactement dix tours du maudit rond-point, ce qui satisfit moyennement l'adolescent, car son chauffeur était plus froid que jamais, puis prit la direction précédemment indiquée.

- Voilà, maintenant tu suis la grande avenue jusqu'à la sortie de la ville et c'est une petite ruelle à gauche.

- Une ruelle... marmonna Nishikido, à présent de mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, une jolie petite ruelle, précisa le garçon en feignant de ne pas remarquer le ton désagréable qu'avait prit son aîné.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, la voiture passait les grilles et s'immobilisait dans l'allée. A peine arrivés, Yuya descendait déjà seul et courait vers le manoir.

- Yaaaaaay ! On est arrivééés ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pour l'amour du ciel... vous ne pouvez pas cesser de crier ne serait-ce que deux minutes ? demanda Ryo, en proie à un sérieux mal de tête causé par les exclamations incessantes de son cadet. C'est pénible.

Agacé de son attitude, Tegoshi se tourna alors vers lui et hurla volontairement un « NAAAAAAAAN ! » très sonore qui fit grimacer le majordome.

- T'es méchant et je suis chez moi.

- Méchant... Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... Yamashita-san n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de moi, "Monsieur". Vous seul.

- Ouais, ben ton Yamashita, je le trouve trop coincé.

- Je vous interdis de dire du mal de lui, réagit immédiatement Nishikido, glacial.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Il ne parle jamais, il donne des ordres trop bizarres au majordome de Shigeaki, il aime pas les bisous et il est violent ! énuméra Yuya, avant de conclure : C'est un méchant comme toi.

- Kami-sama... Dire des choses pareilles à 17 ans... marmonna Ryo d'un air désespéré.

- Ben c'est ton problème ! lança encore l'adolescent, qui commençait à s'énerver, avant de repartir vers la maison, puis de se tourner de nouveau, avec un grand sourire cette fois. Pour ce soir, okonomiyaki et soupe miso !

La demande laissa Nishikido sans voix. Jamais, au grand jamais, Yamashita-san ne lui demandait de cuisiner des plats aussi communs, car il savait que c'était faire insulte à ses talents culinaires. Mais manifestement, le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face, s'en moquait comme d'une guigne.

- J'ai pas entendu, insista d'ailleurs ce dernier, trouvant que la réponse tardait à venir.

- Bien, "Monsieur", acquiesça-t-il à contrecœur.

- Bon, si tu as une question à me poser, je serais dans ma chambre et la cuisine est dans l'aile ouest, après le hall.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans les profondeurs de la maison, laissant un Ryo déjà très agacé de ce maudit échange, alors que ce n'était que la première journée.

Ayant rassemblé tout son courage, Masuda gravit la longue volée de marches menant à l'étage et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son maitre temporaire, devant laquelle il hésita quelques minutes, en se tordant les doigts d'appréhension, avant de se décider à frapper.

- Entrez, fit la voix lasse de l'occupant des lieux.

Obéissant, le majordome ouvrit le battant de bois, puis pénétra timidement dans la pièce surchargée de livres de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? aboya presque son cadet en constatant l'identité de son visiteur importun. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne pas me déranger pendant que je travaillais ?

- Je... Je suis désolé, Monsieur, balbutia le pauvre Takahisa, décidément pas à l'aise en sa présence, mais j'aurais une... une faveur à vous demander... Quelque chose de très important pour moi...

Un soupir accueillit cette entrée en matière et l'adolescent ôta ses lunettes, se préparant à une demande ridicule.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Demain c'est... l'anniversaire de Monsieur Yuya... et je lui prépare toujours son gâteau préféré... Je voudrais que vous me laissiez le faire et lui amener... s'il vous plait...

La requête, totalement inattendue, surprit tellement Shigeaki que, pendant quelques instants, il ne trouva rien à dire. Son caractère ne tarda cependant pas à reprendre le dessus et c'est d'un ton moqueur, qu'il lança :

- Un gâteau d'anniversaire ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? On est plus au bac à sable, là !

La raillerie fit de la peine à l'aîné, mais il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, car c'était pour faire plaisir à son ami et que, pour lui, il ne reculait jamais devant rien.

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur... reprit-il en baissant la tête sans plus oser le regarder. C'est... très important pour nous deux...

- Et vous lui amèneriez quand ?

- Demain soir...

Un court silence suivit la réponse, prouvant que Kato réfléchissait.

- Bon, au moins je ne vous aurais plus dans les pattes... dit-il en guise d'assentiment, avant de lui fait signe de sortir.

- M... Merci, Monsieur, dit encore Takahisa bien que la phrase lui ait fait mal, avant de s'empresser de sortir.

- Mais quel casse-pieds celui là aussi... soupira Shigeaki, avant de se replonger dans ses livres.

Une fois hors de la pièce oppressante, Masuda, soulagé d'en avoir fini avec cette épreuve et d'avoir obtenu l'accord redouté, se mit à sourire en pensant au visage réjouit de son ami Yuya lorsqu'il verrait le gâteau et sautilla presque jusqu'à la cuisine, tout content.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter et à bientôt !_

_Et promis j'essaie d'avancer mes fics ! é_è_


End file.
